The Trask Hotel
The Trask Hotel Text Box (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.24). Text Box reads: "The Trask Hotel." is a luxury hotel in Chicago. History In the 1920s, a woman in a blue dress was murdered on the tenth floor of the Trask Hotel. Ever since then, the ghost of the woman haunted the hotel. Dani Shpak (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.24). Dani Shpak says: "It says--hang on--it says "She was killed on the Tenth Floor in the 1920s" and she's "haunted the Trask Hotel ever since"." The hotel enjoyed an extra amount of business from people coming to see the ghost. Since the ghost was benign in nature, the hotel allowed it to continue even into the present. Trask Manager (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.24). Trask Manager says: "She's also bought plenty of business our way. People love the idea of a safe ghost encounter, and the Woman in Blue is very timid." The ghost of the woman's killer started to manifest at the hotel and displayed aggressive tendencies. The Trask hired the Chicago Ghostbusters to capture it. The team split up into pairs and searched the tenth floor. After the first sweep didn't deliver any results, Ron Alexander decided to try a new Ghost Attractant spray to bring the ghost to them. The Killer in Black soon attacked Lou Kamaka and Ron. Rookie and Dani Shpak forced their way through a small flood of slime and caught up to the others then trapped the ghost. As they wondered about the ghost, the Woman in Blue appeared and confirmed it was the man who murdered her and derived enjoyment from torturing her in the afterlife. Before she could finish thanking them, Ron trapped her so they could charge the hotel an extra 40% return fee. Lou and Ron encountered a similar case on December 1 while aiding Special Agent Melanie Ortiz in Minnesota. Known Employees *Trask Supervisor *Trask Manager Trivia *The Trask Hotel is a stand-in for the Drake Hotel on the Magnificent Mile. *The Woman in Blue is based on the Drake's Woman in Red lore. She haunts the Tenth Floor and is said to have jumped to her death during the 1920 New Year's party at the Drake. Appearances IDW Comics *Volume 3 **Ghostbusters International #11 ***Mentioned on page 23 in Haunted America Case File Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.23). Special Agent Melanie Ortiz writes: "When a second PKE signal was discovered, Kamaka suggested that the ghost of the Fairlawn servant girl may actually be the target, a situation that they had recently encountered during a case at Chicago's Trask Hotel." *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Second City Ghostbusters References Gallery TraskHotel02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Second City Ghostbusters" TraskHotel03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 TraskHotel04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 TraskHotel05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 TraskHotel06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 TraskHotel07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 TraskHotel08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ChicagoGhostbusters12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations